1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, information processing apparatuses containing a camera are widely used. Such an information processing apparatus images, for example, a user who uses the information processing apparatus and transmits the pickup image obtained by imaging to another apparatus. The transmitted pickup image is displayed, for example, in a display screen or the like of the other apparatus before being used for a TV phone, videoconferencing and the like between the user using the information processing apparatus and another user using the other apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-159061 discloses a technology about an information processing apparatus containing a camera in an outer frame enclosing the display screen. The information processing apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-159061 is provided with a pair of cameras at symmetric positions across the display screen. The information processing apparatus performs signal processing from two pieces of image data by performing stereo imaging of the user positioned before the display screen by cameras to generate an image similar to that when imaged by a camera virtually arranged in the center of the display screen.
Incidentally, when the user uses an information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus is generally positioned in a horizontal direction or below the horizontal direction when compared with the position of the user's face. If, in such a case, the user is imaged by a camera contained in the information processing apparatus, the user's face will be imaged at an angle looking up from obliquely below, leading to a phenomenon in which the user's face is not imaged charmingly. For example, according to the above technology disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-159061, cameras are contained in the upper frame enclosing the display screen of the information processing apparatus and thus, the angle at which the cameras look up at the user will be relatively moderate so that the user's face imaged by the cameras is expected to be relatively charming.